1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal that performs wireless communication based on the information related to a data communication route, a communication program, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded the communication program therein. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication terminal that can select an optimum data communication route, even when there are multiple data communication routes, a communication program, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded the communication program therein.
2) Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally a technique for performing data transfer via an ad hoc network configured by communication terminals that can be interconnected by radio, without depending on an infrastructure such as a base station.
The respective communication terminals connected to the ad hoc network have a function of relaying data addressed to other communication terminals. Therefore, even if the distance to a communication terminal, being a destination of the data, is too far for the radio wave to reach, and hence the data cannot be transmitted directly, since many communication terminals relay the data, the data can be transmitted to the communication terminal, being the destination.
As one example of the communication terminal connected to such an ad hoc network, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-7762 discloses a controller, which increases the transmission power level of the own terminal device, when a communication terminal transmits a request for detecting a data transmission route, and as a response thereto, receives a detection error signal, to increase the range capable of wireless communication, thereby retransmitting the request for detecting the data transmission route.
However, in the conventional technique in the Patent Application, the range capable of wireless communication is simply increased to search a route capable of transmitting data, which cannot select an optimum route when there are multiple routes.
That is, in order to transmit data efficiently, it is necessary to narrow down to an optimum route from the routes. However, when the range capable of wireless communication is expanded as in the conventional art in the Patent Literature 1, many data transmission routes are generated. As a result, it becomes difficult to select the optimum route.